Rays Of Sunshine Vol 1
by PuraJazzBot
Summary: [G1]Sunstreaker has many stories to tell... these are just 28 of them... based on the 28 ficlets challenge on LiveJournal... rated for slash in certain chapters, which will have warnings attached to them
1. Naughty

Non-slash... Sunstreaker gets bored while on monitor duty...

**Naughty Sunstreaker**

It was fair boring doing communications duty, Sunstreaker mused, as he sat alone in front of a bunch of screens wondering what he could do to make the time pass faster. He didnt know what fun mechs like Jazz and Blaster got out of it whenever they were in here because right now, there was nothing going on on the screens and Sunstreaker was bored out of his mind. A slight movement on the screen made him look up, only to watch a flock of birds rise out of a tree and take to the sky.

He searched his subspace pockets and came up with only a sheaf of scrap paper left over from one of his art projects. A small smirk graced his lips as he thought of the birds, and he checked the roster to see who was on duty after him. None other than Red Alert himself. Perfect.

Quicky, he got to work, summoning the stack of paper and placing them on the console in front of him, picking sheet by sheet and deftly folding it between his fingers. Time passed, still he kept folding. Finally, as the clock inside indicated he had only 30 minutes of shift-time left he stopped and looked at the 100+ sheets of paper he'd folded.

Snickering he put the last phase of his idea into action...

... The doors to Communications slid open and Red Alert stepped inside. He stopped short, optics widening as he took in the sight before him. The next minute he hit a button on the wall.

"Optimus!"...

... Sunstreaker put on his best "I'm innocent" face as he faced Prowl and Prime in the hallway.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would you care to explain those?" Prowl gestured into the communications room and at the 100 or so multi-colored paper cranes that hung from the ceiling.

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Origami. Japanese paper-folding art-form".

"I know quite well what Origami is," Prowl replied. "I am asking you to explain what they're doing in there."

"Thought I'd brighten the place up a little. C'mon Prowl, its not like they're gonna hurt anyone, lighten up," Sunstreaker said. "They're just paper birds."

"Well, they're not as destructive as some of his brother's pranks have been," Prime said. "And they ARE quite well-made, it seems like a pity to throw them away."

"You cant be serious Optimus!" Red Alert exclaimed.

"Unless you can come up with a reason on how they could cause potential harm, I dont see any reason to remove them, infact.." Prime reached up and plucked one off the ceiling. "... I think I'll take one for my own office. Nicely-made Sunstreaker. Dismissed."

The warrior saluted, then headed off to his quarters where he and Sideswipe soon broke down into fits of laughter.


	2. Happy

Non-slash... sometimes its the little things that can make you smile

**Happy Sunstreaker**

The words on the screen were starting to become a bit blurry the more he looked at them. Still, Sunstreaker did want to try and finish typing his report before the night was over, more for his personal accomplishment rather than owing it to anyone. Of course, there would have been a double shift of patrol, and duty after that, for him to do during the day to guarantee he wouldnt have any free time to get it done then - fate was never THAT kind or generous to him.

He typed in a few more words, rubbing his optics and trying to focus as he yawned. Had to hand it to the humans, yawning was a good way to let out some tired energy.

Outside the room he heard someone whistling - another human habit most of them had picked up - and he suppressed another yawn, willing himself to concentrate. The doors behind him hissed open as someone entered. Then, a very badly-done falsetto rang out.

_"I've got Sunshine, on a cloudy day  
When its cold outside, I've got the month of May  
I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way?  
My bro... talkin' 'bout my bro.."_

His chair was spun around, and as he came face-to-face with his brother, the red mech knelt and presented him with a can of cool frothy energon, blue optics bright with mischief. Sunstreaker's own lips twitched into a bit of a smile as he accepted the can from his brother's hands.

Sideswipe in turn folded his arms across Sunstreaker's knees, rested his chin on them and looked up at his twin endearingly. The yellow warrior's smile widened considerably and he reached out and patted the red mech on the head with a bit of a chuckle.

"What do you want?" he asked, his mood lightening.

"Me? Nothing!" Sideswipe grinned. "Just wondering if my dear brother was gonna shut himself up in here all night."

"I dont WANT to, but your dear brother would like to try and finish this report."

"So then you dont wanna come out and watch the lunar eclipse with the rest of us?"

Sunstreaker's smile wilted. "That was tonight?"

"Uh-huh." Sideswipe's smile wilted a little too.

Sunstreaker looked back at the screen and sighed. If there was one thing he hated more than letting himself down, it was letting his brother down. He turned back to face his twin with a smile firmly in place.

"Let's go howl at the moon," he said.

Sideswipe's face lit up and he jumped to his feet, pulling Sunstreaker up with him. "You're the best bro!"

"Yeah, I know," he replied as he followed Sideswipe outside.

They stood a little away from the main group of Autobots that had come out, and Sideswipe draped an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"So, isnt this much better than typing your stupid report?" he asked.

"Much better," Sunstreaker replied, wrapping an arm around Sideswipe's waist.

"And arent you happy I brought you out here instead?"

Sunstreaker smiled, giving Sideswipe a light squeeze. "Very happy bro."


	3. Silly

Non-slash... an injured Sideswipe gets a visit from an unlikely visitor..

**Silly Sunstreaker**

Sideswipe was bored. He was in the med bay after another round of repairs, Ratchet had forbidden him from moving unless he wanted to wake up as a toaster the next day, and Sunstreaker was nowhere to be seen. Which was odd, because normally the yellow mech would have been right there with him to keep him company.

He raised his optics to the ceiling, contemplating whether or not to start counting the number of bolts welded to it, when something red and furry popped up at the other end of the table he was lying on. An Elmo hand-puppet! What the FRAG!

"Oh, oh hello!" the puppet 'spoke' in a falsetto - and very familiar - voice. "What do we have here? Is the poor mech not feeling well?"

Sideswipe only shrugged and played along. "No, the poor mech is not feeling well. The poor mech wants to get up, but the poor mech is not allowed to."

"That's because the poor mech would only hurt himself more if he moved around," the puppet replied. "Is there anything Elmo can do?"

"Yeah, Elmo can frag off and go find my brother."

"Your brother sent Elmo to cheer the poor mech up." The puppet bounced a little and waved its hands. "Sunny told Elmo that maybe Sideswipe needs hugs."

Sideswipe only grunted. The puppet began to come around the table towards his head, and now and then he saw a hint of a yellow and black arm. His lips twitched slightly. The puppet was now beside his head.

"Elmo give Sideswipe hugs!"

The puppet burrowed and nuzzled into Sideswipe's neck and face till the red mech couldnt help but chuckle.

"Alright! I feel better now, so Elmo can go tell my brother to stop fragging around!" He pulled the puppet off the hand, and Sunstreaker sat up, smirking. "You're an aft y'know that?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "Made you smile didnt it? Of course if you ever tell anyone I did this, that puppet's going up your exhaust." He reached over with an arm and gave Sideswipe a quick hug of sorts.

"Thanks Sunny, you're the best."

"Yeah, I know."


	4. Angsty

Mild Sunstreaker/First Aid slash at the very end... Sunstreaker loses something very dear to him and its up to First Aid to try and console him

**Angsty Sunstreaker**

Perceptor placed a gentle hand on the usually proud yellow shoulder as it bent over hunched in sadness and disappointment.

"I am sorry Sunstreaker, there is nothing more I can do," he said. "There is nothing left to save."

He'd never seen the warrior like this before and it left him more than a little disturbed. The scientist crouched down in front of the warrior and tried to look him in the optics.

"It is not your fault. A time comes when all things must perish, nothing lasts forever, do you understand me Sunstreaker?"

A half-hearted nod. "So there's no hope at all?"

"No, I'm sorry. I wish I could do more for you, but there are some things even I cannot fix," Perceptor replied.

The warrior stood. "Thanks." He headed to the door, shoulders all but slumped.

"Sunstreaker." The mech stopped and glanced back at the scientist. "You have to move on. You cannot allow this to make you depressed forever."

"Yeah, I know," Sunstreaker murmured.

Not two minutes after he'd left, First Aid came into Perceptor's lab with a datapad he needed the scientist to sign. He glanced after the retreating yellow Lamborghini and then looked back at Perceptor.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Rather devastated I'm afraid," Perceptor replied.

"So you couldnt do anything either?"

"It was beyond my abilities. I think he understands that, but it maybe best if you tried to talk to him and cheer him up a little. He has lost something that means alot to him, and he needs to be with someone who loves him, especially with Sideswipe not around." He looked at the young medic. "Go. I will take care of the paperwork." He picked up the datapad. "So to speak."

First Aid nodded and set off to find Sunstreaker... It didnt take him all that long. The yellow mech sat on his bunk in the darkened room, and didnt even look up as his lover entered. The medic went over to him and wrapped his arms around him, gently stroking the bowed black helm.

"Are you alright, Sun?" he asked. "Perceptor told me he couldnt do anything."

Sunstreaker shook his head, gently leaning into First Aid's embrace. "Its all my fault, I should have been a little more careful."

"Sshh, no. Its not your fault love," First Aid replied. "These things happen sometimes." He cuddled the warrior close. "Dont be sad."

"I cant help it," Sunstreaker murmured.

The medic nuzzled him. "Tell you what - when I get off shift, we'll go into town and I'll buy you a new paintbrush, just like the old one, and this time I'll get Perceptor to strengthen it with a steel rod so it wont break like the other one did. What do you say?"

The warrior nuzzled back. "Okay."

First Aid smiled behind his mask. "That's my Sun."


	5. On Vacation

Non-slash... Its not really a vacation unless one can get some peace and quiet

**On Vacation Sunstreaker**

"Last one in is Stunticon road-kill!" Sideswipe crowed as he took a running leap off the top of the insanely high waterfall.

"You fragging idiot, are you mad!" Sunstreaker called in alarm, running after his brother and skidding to a stop at the edge in time to see Sideswipe hit the water with a huge splash.

The red mech surfaced after a few minutes and waved up to his twin. "C'mon in Sunny! The water's great!"

Sunstreaker shook his head. This was supposed to be a vacation for him, and instead he was busy baby-sitting his brother throughout their South American tour of the rainforests. He looked down at his other half, who was busy swimming around in the pool, as happy as a dog in a puddle of mud.

"Now I know which one of us has the more brains," he said to himself.

Still, he had to admit the scenery was quite pretty out here, and the giant waterfall itself was quite spectacular as it sprayed up a rainbow or two at the bottom. Should have brought his art supplies, he mused. He could have done a few masterpieces with some oil pastels and a bit of acrylic, especially with few people around to disturb him.

"You coming in or not bro!" Sideswipe called up to him again.

"I'll find my own way down, thanks," Sunstreaker called down in reply.

"Aww... spoilsport. Blue, send him down!"

"What!"

The silver Datsun, who'd finally caught up to the brothers, grinned wolfishly and then gave Sunstreaker a shove. Caught off-guard, the yellow Lamborghini tumbled off the edge with a yelp, having just enough time to assume a dive-position before he hit the water...

"Woot!" Sideswipe yelled jubilantly, pumping his fist in the air, and looking around for his brother. Minutes passed and still Sunstreaker didnt surface. "Uh... Sunny?"

Bluestreak looked down worridly. "You dont think he hit his head on a rock or something do you?"

"Wouldnt be the first time," Sideswipe muttered.

The next minute he had water rushing into his intakes through his mouth as something caught his legs in a strong grip and pulled him under. He caught a glimpse of Sunstreaker's smirking face as his twin pushed off him and struck for the surface. Cursing, Sideswipe kicked his legs and finally managed to get his head above the water, coughing and spluttering, and just in time to hear Bluestreak holler.

"Look out below!" the silver Datsun shouted and cannonballed off the edge.

"Oh frag," Sideswipe squeaked as the shadow above him grew larger...

... Sunstreaker lay on his front, watching the blazing fire reflect off the water in the pool, as his audios picked up the sounds of various nocturnal animals moving in the brush around him, over the sound of the waterfall. Now this was more like a vacation, he thought as he pillowed his chin on his crossed forearms and watched the fireflies dance. Peace at last.

Across the fire from him, Sideswipe and Bluestreak lay asleep, after having spent a good while nursing various dents and aching heads and body parts after their collision earlier in the day.

Sunstreaker turned onto his back, head still on his arms, as the night wind blew a light spray of water over them, cooling the heat a little and making the fire crackle. Yep, this was nice. Though he didnt figure himself as much of a nature- or outdoors-mech, he could still appreciate beauty in its various forms.

However, next vacation, he was heading for the Renaissance galleries of Italy.


	6. Horny

Slash and implied Twincest... Mirage finds out the other benefits of a carwash

**Horny Sunstreaker**

The smell hit him hard. It was as fresh as the ocean, with a hint of pine and a tingle of mint, and it got into every sensory circuit he had with each breath he took, setting them alight with more than a little passion. He looked around the lounge for the source and finally pinpointed it to a corner of the room where one blue and white spy sat by himself. Perfect.

He sauntered in and dropped into the couch, startling the other mech.

"Hey Mirage," he said.

"S-Sunstreaker, uh... Good evening," Mirage replied nervously, as the big yellow warrior leaned closer to him. "Uh... how was your day?"

"Fine," Sunstreaker replied quickly. "Primus you smell divine. Using something new? 'Cause slag you need to use more of it."

"Oh... thanks... N-no, nothing new. Got a little muddy during patrol, stopped at a human carwash for a quick cleanup. They used it." He jumped when he felt Sunstreaker's nose brush the side of his neck. "Uh, Sunstreaker? Isnt this a little too close for you?"

"Shut up Mirage," the warrior murmured and nuzzled, then kissed the spy's neck.

Mirage shivered. "W-we're in a public place. Granted its after hours, but someone could still walk in."

"Not that I really care, but we can take this some place more private if you like," Sunstreaker replied, coyly running a hand along Mirage's thigh.

"I.. aahhh... Sunstreaker..." Mirage whimpered slightly at the touch to his leg as the warrior pressed closer and pushed him back onto the couch. "Well... I suppose... since we're in a corner... no one'll see." Not that he could argue with the big, yellow, turned-on mech anyway.

"Mmm," was all Sunstreaker said in return, leaning down over the spy to continue kissing his neck.

Mirage's optics dimmed in pleasure as he felt one of Sunstreaker's hands gently stroke the narrow middle section of his chestplate and he whimpered again, pressing closer to the warrior for more, which Sunstreaker was only too happy to provide. Raising his head from the spy's neck, the mech bent and placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on the other's mouth.

The last of Mirage's protests died with that kiss, and along with it, his last shreds of coherency. He was only vaguely aware of someone gently lifting him up off the couch and slipping behind him, as Sunstreaker kissed him again and two red and black arms circled his waist from behind, too busy getting lost in the pleasure of the yellow twin's kisses and touches.

"Should've told me we were keepin' our favorite spy company tonight," he heard Sideswipe say cheekily.

"Wasn't planning to 'til I got a whiff of that," Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe inhaled deeply. "Primus, yeah... makes me wanna... do stuff..."

Not once had Sunstreaker stilled the motion of his hand on Mirage's chestplate. The touch was matched by a hand on his back and the spy moaned softly. Sunstreaker's lips met his again and he felt another pair kiss his shoulder. Then, the yellow mech's other hand went around his back without touching him, and instead pulled the red mech closer. His lips slid off the spy's and he leaned past his shoulder towards his twin. Sideswipe shifted as well, and Mirage was vaguely aware of the brothers exchanging the gentlest of kisses before both turned their affections back to him again.

Well, at least now he knew where he could get a Lambo aphrodisiac if he ever needed one again.


	7. Transforming

Non-slash... Sunstreaker does a favor

**Transforming Sunstreaker**

"Humans sure have some weird customs dont they, Sunny?" Sideswipe asked his twin as they stood under the shade of a large tree across the lane from a pretty little suburban house watching the hustle and bustle going on both in and outside.

The house belonged to the local police chief inspector with whom the brothers had a friendly rivalry. When seeing him out on patrol, they would sometimes deliberately break the speed limit to see if he could catch up with them and pull them over. If he did, then they'd volunteer their time and services to help him clean up the town's criminal element, and over the years they'd grown to become friends with the man and his family.

At the moment however, Chief Harold Lloyd turned to face his wife with a rather worried look on his face.

"We have a problem," he said. "The car we hired to take Ann and the bridesmaids to the church broke down along the way, and they say it'll take about an hour to get a replacement down."

"An hour! Harry that's way too long!" his wife, Carol, exclaimed. "We'll never have enough time to get all the decorations on and still be able to make it in time."

"I know my dear, I know. I'm trying to think of something. Dont tell Ann anything yet, I dont want to upset her on her wedding day. I'll think of something."

Carol Lloyd began to pace, then stopped and looked outside the window. "Harry... Those Autobot friends of ours, what do they transform into?"

"Sports cars," he replied. "Lamborghinis in fact, why do you-." His eyes widened. "You're a genius darling. I just hope they wont mind." He rushed outside.

The Twins looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching them and saw the burly chief approach them, looking a little winded in his black tuxedo.

"Everything alright, Chief?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Actually no, everything's not," Chief Lloyd replied. "The car we hired cant make it in time and we have no other way of getting Ann and the rest of the bridal party to the church. I know I have no right to ask this of you - I invited you here as guests after all - but I need your help. I promised my little girl I'd take care of everything."

"Dont worry about it Harry," Sideswipe said. "We'd be happy to help, right Sunny?"

Sunstreaker nodded.

Chief Lloyd pulled out a handkerchief and mopped his brow. "Thanks boys. I'll over-look your next speeding infringement the next time I see you. Alright, just transform and we'll have you dressed up in no time. Sunstreaker, you'll be carrying the bride, Sideswipe hope you dont mind giving the bridesmaids a ride."

Sideswipe chuckled. "Couldnt be happier."

"Wait a second," Sunstreaker said as they transformed. "Dressed up how?"

...Half an hour later Harold Lloyd led his daughter out to the waiting cars. Ann stifled a giggle when she saw who it was. Sunstreaker was decked in bright yellow and white ribbons and a large boquet of lilies and yellow roses adorned his hood. Sideswipe was dressed similarly, only his ribbons and roses were pink instead of yellow. He opened his doors for the bridesmaids, whistling flirtatiously and making them laugh as they climbed in. Sunstreaker meanwhile opened his doors for Ann and her father.

"You look very pretty today Sunstreaker," she said as she got in carefully.

"Thanks, so do you," he replied.

"How much does my father owe you for this?"

Sunstreaker shut the doors, gunned his engine and pulled out of the driveway, Sideswipe following closely behind.

"Lets just say he's got alot of catching up to do."


	8. Excited

Non-slash... Sunstreaker never thought that waiting for the mail could be this agonizing and satisfying at the same time

**Excited Sunstreaker.**

Sunstreaker paced outside the Ark's perimeter nervously. He checked his chronometer for the 10th time that hour and then scanned the landscape. The guy should have been here by now. Wasnt the local postal service supposed to be quick and efficient? Well according to his time, they were currently about 5 minutes behind schedule. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, then let it out in a hurry when he saw a could of dust approaching.

A white and red postal service van soon came into view and finally stopped a few feet away from him. A man got out, when round to the back and then took his own time sorting through all the sacks inside for the Autobots' mail. Sunstreaker fought down the urge to step on him.

Finally he jumped out and walked over to the yellow Autobot with a bundle of envelopes all tied together with string. Sunstreaker knelt and held out his hand, into which the man simply tossed them and then held out a small clipboard for him to sign. He all but snatched it out of the man's hand, placed it on the ground and quickly signed it, resisting the urge to leave an obscene message as well.

He left the clipboard on the ground for the man to pick up, stood and walked back into the Ark. Heading into the small room recently designated for mail, Sunstreaker set the bundle down, snapped the string, then sifted through the many, varied-colored envelopes.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, clutching up a small, official-looking envelope addressed to 'Autobot Sunstreaker' and trying not to crush it in his excitement. "Yes! Yes!"

He turned and rushed out of the room, nearly colliding with a bewildered-looking Bumblebee and Hound as they entered to check on the mail. They stared after him as he ran down the hallway.

"What's got into him?" Bumblebee asked.

Hound only shrugged...

...Sunstreaker barrelled down the hallways till he finally reached the Communications room and burst in without so much as a knock.

"Jazz! We won!" he all but shouted.

Then he stopped. Prime looked back at the yellow warrior with a raised optic ridge while Jazz himself tried to choke down a chuckle or two. Sunstreaker straightened and tried to regain his composure, along with his usual sullen expression, and knew he was failing miserably.

"I take it it's good news," Prime said. "What did you win Sunstreaker? Mind if I have a look?"

Sunstreaker stubbornly set his jaw. "Actually, yes I do. This is between Jazz and myself."

Prime looked at the saboteur. "Jazz?"

"Personal stuff Prime," he replied.

"I see." The Autobot Commander stood. "Well then, I guess I'll give you two a moment."

... The minute Prime left the room Jazz came over and high-fived the yellow mech as Sunstreaker passed him the envelope.

"That was a close one, man," Jazz said.

"Tell me about it," Sunstreaker replied. "Dont think I could live it down if the whole Ark found out I wont tickets to a Frank Sinatra tribute concert. You will come with me wont you Jazz?"

"Wouldnt miss it for the world Sunshine."


	9. BookReading

Non-slash... Sudden interruptions arent all bad

**Book-Reading Sunstreaker**

Sunstreaker slammed on his brakes and stopped just inches away from the lanky teenager, raising a cloud of brown dust on the small back-lane he'd been driving along.

"Hey, watch it kid!" he snapped.

The boy gulped. "I... I'm sorry, sir." He quickly moved to get out of Sunstreaker's way. "People dont use this road often."

"Doesnt mean they dont use it at all, so next time be careful," the yellow warrior replied.

"Y-yes sir, I will, thank you."

The boy headed down a path through a grove of trees and disappeared out of sight as Sunstreaker revved his engine and prepared to drive again. Then he saw the book lying on the road in front of him. He debated. On the one hand, Prowl had recommended staying in disguise as much as possible, but then he'd never said anything about transforming to pick up a book. Which is exactly what Sunstreaker did. Holding it carefully between two fingers, he scanned the cover, then sighed. 'The Hound of the Baskervilles'.

The only other mechs who knew about his avid reading habit besides Sideswipe were Jazz and Ratchet, who often passed him whatever books they could find that had been copied onto datapads. While he liked to read just about anything, he particularly enjoyed mysteries and classics and 'The Hound of the Baskervilles' was one he'd wanted to read for a while, but had been unable to find a digital copy of it anywhere in the Ark. He guessed Prowl had a copy in his personal collection, but he did have his pride after all.

Which left him in his current position. Human-sized books were quite small and fragile to someone his size, but he could still read them if he was really careful with the pages, which he was. He checked his chronometer. He was not expected back for another few hours, and the human had said this road was rarely used... Sunstreaker shrugged, headed over to the side of the road, sat under a tree, opened the book and started reading.

The book was everything he'd hoped it would be. Quirky characters, desolate backdrops, plot twist, and a big glowing hound to boot. Sunstreaker was hooked. So hooked infact that he barely noticed the sun setting and the stars coming out. He noticed nothing until he finally finished the last page and closed the back cover. It was then that he saw Prowl standing a little way off. Frag. He checked the time again and found that he was behind schedule. To his surprise though, Prowl simply came over to him and held out a hand. Sunstreaker eyed him.

"If you'd like, I have a few more Sherlock Holmes mysteries I can lend you," the tactician said. "Confidentially of course."

Sunstreaker smirked, took hold of Prowl's out-stretched hand and pulled himself to his feet. "That'd be nice."


	10. Dancing

Non-slash, but warnings apply nonetheless if two mechs standing close to each other squicks you... Sunstreaker shows that he's a mech of many talents

**Dancing Sunstreaker**

"This is utterly ridiculous," Prowl muttered to himself as he moved around the empty training room, holding on to an imaginary partner.

A CD player, placed on a bench nearby, played a smooth waltzy-jazz number, the rhythm of which Prowl was still trying to get the hang of. The problem? Prowl just wasnt a dancer. He simply did not have Jazz's natural grace and fluid movement, but since it had to be done, here he was.

He looked down at his feet as he attempted to launch into a turn, which was when an arm slipped around his waist, and a yellow hand took his white one. He looked up in alarm as Sunstreaker pulled him just a tad bit closer.

"Dont look at your feet," the warrior said, as he fell into rhythm with the music. "Dancing is like walking, it should feel natural."

"What are you even doing here?" Prowl asked, as Sunstreaker stepped forward with his left foot, forcing him to step back with his right.

"Its the training room isnt it? Came down to get a work-out, and well... you do need alot of work," Sunstreaker replied, as he began to slowly move Prowl around the room. "Relax alright, I'm not gonna rip your head off or anything. Just watch the shin-guards, I just had them polished."

Despite the warrior's words, Prowl still felt a little bit uncomfortable to be held in those arms that were just as capable of tearing a mech limb from limb. Still, he had to admit Sunstreaker did have a certain amount of gracefulness all his own.

"Where did you learn all this?" he asked as Sunstreaker carefully turned him around and gently pulled him back to him.

"Surprised?" the warrior asked in return. "I picked up a few things. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not an uncouth heathen, I can be a gentlemech when the situation calls for it." He began to step back. "Now you lead, I'll follow. Dont look down, look at me."

A little more relaxed than he had initially been, Prowl looked up into the yellow Lamborghini's face and began to move. Sunstreaker responded in turn, matching Prowl's steps fluidly, and with little effort. The black-and-white was a little astonished to see a hint of a smile on the usually-sullen mech's face.

"Now you're getting it," Sunstreaker said.

He stepped back, twirled Prowl round again and let go as the song ended, exiting through the door as silently as he had entered, leaving Prowl to wonder what exactly had just happened.


	11. Jealous

Non-slash - Sunstreaker shares his feelings about Sideswipe

**Jealous Sunstreaker**

He watched as the red mech's face radiated with the wide, beaming smile he wore. He watched as he leaned in to share intimate details with his captive audience. He watched as his audience laughed, some of them even patting him on the back. He watched, and he envied, and he hated himself for it, because he knew he could never have it.

Sunstreaker knew deep down that it was silly to be jealous of his own brother, but there it was, plain as day. He resented the fact that Sideswipe was more well-liked than he was. He resented it when people always stopped to ask after Sideswipe if ever the red warrior got hurt, but no one seemed to give a slag when it was him fighting for his life. He despised the fact that Sideswipe always found it so easy to smile, while he found it to be so hard.

Sunstreaker hated the fact that he would never know what it was like to be liked by anyone other than the very person he was jealous of. he'd never asked to be this way, but that was who he was, how he'd been created. He couldnt change that and neither could Sideswipe change who he was.

"Hey Sunny!" Sideswipe called. "Didn't see you there. Come on over here."

"Its alright bro. I'm fine here," Sunstreaker replied.

"Okay then." Sideswipe shrugged and went back to his story-telling.

Mostly, he was jealous of the fact that Sideswipe would never know what it was like to be jealous of the one person he truly loved.


	12. Turned On

Slash-Twincest - Sunstreaker gets some company in the washracks

**Turned On Sunstreaker**

Sunstreaker stood under a fine mist of water in the washracks, running a wax-soaked cloth along his leg. Wherever the cloth touched, it left a matt shine that made the condensed droplets of water sparkle like diamonds against his yellow, black and grey plating. He then straighted - his strong, yet slender body uncurling like a cat - and rubbed the cloth along his arms and neck, before trailing it down his glossy chestplate towards his mid-section.

The sensation of the cooling spray plus the warm cloth aroused more than a few sensors, and with no one around to either comment or assist, Sunstreaker simply made do with pleasing himself, gently stroking his fingers along sensitive areas, and touching the cloth to a very sensitive seam of armor on his left side.

He moaned softly in satisfaction, his optics dimming slightly to a darker blue as he continued to pleasure the area while running the cloth along the rest of his mid-riff and across his hips. He moaned again, wishing for a moment that he DID have someone there with him.

"Well frag Sunny, did you have to make taking a shower look so sexy?" a familiar voice asked.

Rather than balk at what he was doing, Sunstreaker only smiled. "I cant help it if it comes naturally."

An arm circled his waist from behind and another, black hand gently took the cloth from him, as an almost identical red form pressed up behind him and began to rub the soft, warm fabric along his back.

"Yeah Sunny, sure you cant," Sideswipe remarked, letting his fingers play around Sunstreaker's left seam.

The yellow warrior couldnt control himself this time. He spun around, backed the cheeky red mech up against the wall and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. Sideswipe responded in turn, grinning evilly.

"Couldnt resist me either, it appears," he said teasingly, kissing the yellow mech again.

"I'll give you resistence," Sunstreaker growled, and pulled him back under the shower..


	13. Caring

Non-slash... Wheeljack thought very little could surprise him, until Sunstreaker comes along..

**Caring Sunstreaker**

Sunstreaker threw himself to the floor outside the door of the lab just as the explosion went off. Heat and smoke wafted across his back and rose up through the Ark's air-vents as he picked himself up and got to his feet. He quickly rushed inside, letting out a few colorful curses.

"Wheeljack, are you alright?" he asked, looking around for the crazy engineer.

Coughing, Wheeljack feebly waved a hand from his position on the ground.

"Right here, I'm fine really, nothing to worry about," he said, trying to sound cheerful inspite of his shaky voice.

Sunstreaker went over and found the other mech trying to get up, gingerly placing his weight on hands that had glass shards sticking out of them. Sighing, the warrior bent, caught the engineer under the arms and gently hauled him to his feet, much gentler than Wheeljack thought him capable of being. Carefully, the yellow mech guided him to a stool.

"Sit down," he said.

Wheeljack tried to wave him off. "I'm fine. It'll wear off in a couple of minutes."

"Just sit," Sunstreaker repeated.

He sat. Sunstreaker pulled up another stool and sat facing him, then took his hands. Wincing slightly, Wheeljack drew them back, grimacing a little.

"I uh... I can do this myself, no need to trouble yourself Sunstreaker," he said. It was not that he was afraid of the yellow warrior, but knowing his reputation for hurting people, it was best to be wary nonetheless. "Did you want something?"

"It can wait," Sunstreaker replied. "Give me your hands." Wheeljack hesitated. "Primus, I'm not going to break them! I'm trying to help you for frag's sake. Why cant you just trust me?"

The engineer didnt really have an answer for that so he let Sunstreaker take his hands onto his lap and examine them carefully again. The warrior cringed inwardly at the shards of glass that embedded in the other mech's fingers, then looked up.

"What were you doing anyway?" he asked.

The question triggered Wheeljack into a lengthy explanation of his latest experiment which Sunstreaker barely listened to as he set about gently pulling out glass from his fingers, trying to cause as little pain as possible, ignoring the smudges of energon that stained him as some of the cuts bled. Wheeljack only stopped when Sunstreaker un-spaced one of his own wax-cloths and pressed it softly to his bleeding hands.

"There. I think I got all of the glass out, and your fingers should heal on their own, which should save you a trip to the medbay and an audio-full from Ratchet," the warrior said.

Wheeljack's headfins flashed silently for a moment as he realized what Sunstreaker had done, distracting him from the pain of extracting the glass by getting him to talk about something that captured his interest. He looked up as the yellow mech stood up to go.

"Thanks," Wheeljack said. "But why would you care? I mean..."

"Why shouldnt I care?" Sunstreaker asked as he reached the door. "Isnt that what Autobots do?"


	14. On His Knees

Non-slash... Ratchet comforts a young Sunstreaker

**On His Knees Sunstreaker**

Ratchet dimmed the lights within the Medical Center and looked around for the final time. He was the last. Most of the other medics had gone off to recharge for the night. He was always the last, and he never went far either. Just to the neighboring canteen for a few rations of energon and then back to his quarters within the Center for a few mega-cycles of recharge before getting up to do another round of checks on his patients.

Satisfied that all was well, he closed the doors and turned to go, and nearly tripped over something by the side of the door, in the hallway. Swearing colorfully, he turned to see what it was, and balked.

A yellow and black mech knelt beside the doors, head bowed, hunched over his knees like some broken thing. Ratchet's scowl softened just a bit. He seemed to be one of those young warrior types by the looks of him. Was he injured? Then why didnt he come inside?

"What the frag are you doing out here lad?" he asked the mech, though not angrily. "Are you hurt?"

The mech shook his head. "Brother," he said.

Brother? Then it dawned on him. This was one of Optimus Prime's new soldiers - the Twins - the red one was in the med center for repairs, then this was his other half, the one they called Sun..something. The one few other mechs liked because of his violent nature. Well, he didnt seem all that violent now. Infact he looked more like a lost sparkling.

He crouched down beside the kneeling mech, but didnt touch him. "Your brother's gonna be just fine. He took a couple of bad hits, but he's out of danger now and he's gonna pull through."

"You fixed him?" the mech asked.

"Yes I did, and like i said - he'll be alright," Ratchet replied.

The younger mech looked over at him with sorrowful blue optics. Optics, not of a killer, but of a mech with a large burden of care. The optics of a brother. Had he been kneeling here ever since they brought the red one in? Ratchet felt a tiny stab in his spark, knowing he was going to be seeing alot more of these two in the vorns to come. They were front-line warriors after all.

"Can I see him?"

Ratchet sighed patiently, then stood. "Alright, c'mon in, but after that you're coming with me to get some energon, and then I want you to go get some rest. Clear?"

The yellow warrior nodded as he pushed himself off his knees and stood up.


	15. Obedient

Non-slash... When Ratchet takes a hit on the field, its upto Sunstreaker to finish repairs

**Obedient Sunstreaker**

"Watch out Ratchet!" someone hollered.

The Medic looked up from where he was repairing a sizeable hole in Powerglide's torso, just in time to have a blinding flash go off in front of his optics. Then everything went black...

"Ratchet!"

Sunstreaker charged up to where the medic was taking over behind a pile of boulders. Seeing the large yellow warrior thundering towards them, the Reflector trio quickly split into their separate components and beat a hasty retreat. Sunstreaker skidded to a halt beside the medic and knelt.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No I'm NOT fragging alright. I cant see a fragging thing," Ratchet replied.

"Stay put, I'm calling Wheeljack."

As Sunstreaker made to move again, Ratchet's hand shot out in the direction of the sound and clamped onto the warrior's forearm. Sunstreaker turned back to look at the medic.

"What?"

"Powerglide. He needs to be repaired immediately. He cant wait for Wheeljack, he's losing too much mech-fluid and there are several circuits that need immediate by-passes or he'll go into systems shut-down."

"Well there's nothing I can do," Sunstreaker said. "You're the only medic out here. Everyone else is back at the Ark and they're gonna take some time to get here. He'll just have to hang on."

"He CANT! He's dying Sunstreaker!" Ratchet held his arm tighter. "That's why I need you to help me."

"What the frag can I do? Incase you've forgotten, YOU'RE the medic, I'm just a warrior."

"You know a fair bit about a mech's anatomy - what to hit, where, and how. Only this time, I'm not asking you to hit, but to heal."

A moment of drawn-out silence passed before Sunstreaker finally moved closer to Powerglide's body to inspect the damage, which he noted, was not good at all. He immediately spotted a few areas that didnt look right at all. Ratchet groped for his field tool-kit and pushed it towards him.

"Take the welder and seal off all the silver cables," he said. "Medium heat so it'll seal without frying the circuitry."

Sunstreaker found the tool, set it and quickly got to work, willing his hands not to shake as he groped around in the Minibot's body. Next, Ratchet talked him through reconnecting the mech's motor and sensory relays so they wouldn't short out from lack of proper voltage. Sunstreaker followed the medic's instructions to a T, hoping to Primus he wouldnt screw up.

He was more used to breaking things rather than fixing them after all, and though Powerglide was not on his very small list of friends - since he didnt like him all that much - he didnt want the squirt to die.

"Now use the scalpel and carefully cut off any frayed ends on the red wires," Ratchet continued. "And whatever you do, be careful not to nick the main black wire. That's the power supply to his laser core."

"Yes Ratchet," Sunstreaker commented off-handedly, as he did what the medic told him...

... A few days after that, Ratchet was doing a patch-job on Sunstreaker after the yellow warrior strained a gear sparring with his brother, when a newly-recovered Powerglide came over.

"Hey Doc, gotta say thanks for the repair job y'did on me the other day. Wouldnt have made it otherwise."

Ratchet faced the Minibot with a hint of a smirk. "Oh dont thank me Powerglide, I didnt save your life." He turned a proud gaze instead on the Lamborghini. "Sunstreaker did."


	16. Dominant

Non-slash... Sunstreaker exhibits a little tough love when Sideswipe falters along the way

**Dominant Sunstreaker**

Frankly he didnt see how some humans could do this for fun...

Sunstreaker let out an impressive string of curses as a shower of rocks and rubble came down the mountainside, and shielded his face with his arms.

"Fraggit Hound! Just because you like bathing in the dust doesnt mean the rest of us do!" he yelled at the green scout above him.

"Sorry! Foot slipped!" Hound called down to him and Sideswipe. "Wont happen again."

"It better not, or your foot wont be the only thing that slips next time," the warrior grumbled.

He reached down and held out a hand to his brother who was a little below him and struggling to climb that uneven mountainside.

"You got it!" the tracker called. "I'll just go on ahead and radio for help and you two can take your time."

Sideswipe cursed this time as he scraped his knee on a rock and swatted his brother's hand away.

"Dont need help," he grumbled.

"You slagging take my hand now, or by Primus I WILL hurt you more than you already are," Sunstreaker growled at him.

Sideswipe blinked, then took Sunstreaker's hand and let the yellow mech pull him up beside him. Sunstreaker's expression softened slightly then and he rubbed the red mech's shoulder. He didnt want to be too hard on the already tired and injured mech, but knew that if he didnt push him, they'd be here forever, and they didnt have forever. They had to get to the top now. Sideswipe leaned against him.

"I'm tired Sunny," he said. "Can we rest and go on later?"

"We dont have time Sides. Hound's already gone up ahead and transport may be on the way right now, as well as the 'Cons, if they've finally managed to put out all those fires we started."

"But I dont know if I can climb anymore." Sideswipe looked pleadingly at his twin.

Sunstreaker sighed, then crouched slightly. "Get on my back."

"What? No fragging way."

"Sideswipe, if you dont get on my back right now, I'm going to knock you out and carry you anyway, because I'm not leaving you here, nor am I going to wait around anymore. Now get on."

Sunstreaker had that commanding edge to his voice that Sideswipe knew better than to disobey, so he meekly climbed onto his brother's back and carefully wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Pausing for a moment to let his body get used to the additional weight, Sunstreaker then resumed climbing, Sideswipe hanging on tight. Then, halfway up, he felt the other's arms slipping.

"Hey bro," he gave Sideswipe a gentle shake. "You're losing it."

"How much farther?" the red mech asked.

"Almost there, hang on," he replied. "Just a little more."

"Then maybe you should-."

"I'm NOT putting you down, NOR am I going to leave you behind, so pull yourself up and stop whining so much."

"I'm not whining," Sideswipe muttered as he pulled himself up and clung on again. "I'm just saying."

"If that's all you have to say then shut it and let me concentrate."

Sideswipe fell silent and let Sunstreaker complete the rest of the climb in relative silence. Finally, as they reached the top, Hound reached down, gripped Sideswipe by the arms and hauled him up the rest of the way. Then Sunstreaker lifted himself up.

"Prime's on his way to pick us up," Hound informed them. "I'll go keep a look-out."

Sunstreaker nodded, and once the green Jeep had moved off, he looked at Sideswipe. "You ok?"

"I'll be alright," he replied. "Thanks for not giving up on me bro."

"You know I never would. I'm sorry if I was too harsh on you back there."

"Nah, you had to be, and I like it when you go all dominant like that."

"Oh do you? Well then, c'mere and give me a hug ya silly slaghead. I deserve it after carrying your heavy aft halfway up a mountain."

Sideswipe grinned and wrapped his brother up in an affectionate hug.


	17. Naive

Slash... Tracks teaches a young Sunstreaker about intimacy

**Naive Sunny**

Sunstreaker's optics turned a darker shade of blue as the mech who held him from behind nudged his head up and began to gently nibble on his neck, and he let out a shaky gasp.

"Tracks, I'm not sure if-".

"Hush," the blue mech replied. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, but I've never done this before, at least not on this level," Sunstreaker confessed.

Tracks looked up from his ministrations and turned the other warrior around to face him. Sunstreaker looked just a bit embarrassed, if that was even possible. Normally Tracks would have laughed at something like that, but this time... this time, for some reason, he just felt a little bit sympathetic.

"You've never been intimate with anyone?"

The yellow warrior shook his head. "No. Never had the chance to be. Sideswipe and I were moved around alot so we didnt have time to cultivate any relationships with anyone, till Prime took us on." He shrugged slightly. "I'm on the front lines most of the time y'know. Dont wanna get slagged one day without ever having had the chance to be close with someone... Not relationship-wise," he said quickly. "Just physically."

Tracks simply nodded. "Alright. Slowly then." He drew Sunstreaker closer. "Touch is essential. Dont forget to use your hands." Gently, he brushed the other mech's mouth with his own, closing his lips around the warrior's and kissing him softly. "Just do the same," he murmured.

Sunstreaker did so, just a bit cautiously, and Tracks kissed him again, this time bringing his hands up to explore the yellow mech's lithe, athletic body. The warrior had tough armour, which meant the blue mech would have to probe a little deeper and a little harder to find any spots worth stimulating, but he liked a challenge and Sunstreaker was one challenge he was willing to take. Literally.

"Touch me," he murmured again. "Dont worry about anything, just use your hands."

Carefully, Sunstreaker placed his hands on Tracks' body while Tracks continued his own exploration. So far he'd been rather unsuccessful in getting a reaction out of the yellow mech, and having Sunstreaker's hands move somewhat awkwardly over his own frame only made him just a little more frustrated. Then Sunstreaker twitched ever so slightly. Tracks noted where his hands were. One was placed on Sunstreaker's back. The other had just brushed a spot under the warrior's arm slightly below where his shoulder joined to his chest. A-ha. He stroked his fingers over the area.

Sunstreaker jerked back. "Ohhh... Primus!" he gasped with a shudder, inadvertantly holding Tracks closer. "Again... please, do that again."

Tracks smirked and obliged, rubbing the spot lightly. Sunstreaker clung to him moaning and whimpering, having never felt sensory pleasure like this before. It was... unbelievable. Tracks began to back him up towards the bunk, and Sunstreaker offered no resistance as long as the blue mech's fingers continued to caress that spot. It was probably a good idea. Tracks increased pressure just slightly and Sunstreaker's knees gave way. They collapsed onto the bunk and Tracks eased off for a moment.

"Nngh... Tracks please... dont stop," Sunstreaker almost begged the mech on top of him. He wanted more, NEEDED more. Why hadnt he known about that spot before?

The blue mech figured he should probably make the warrior suffer just a little bit before he satisfied him, but then Sunstreaker's fingers accidently found a particularly ticklish fold of armour and he thought the better of it. This was the yellow twin's first time after all, and he wasnt about to make it a bad experience. You always remembered your first time, as they said, and Tracks wanted to make sure Sunstreaker remembered every bit of it.


	18. Drinking Energon

Non-slash... Sunstreaker and Tracks sample some Parisian fare... and introducing Pierre Receau

**Drinking-Energon Sunstreaker**

At some point that evening, Sunstreaker had to wonder whether the people around them were viewing the exhibits, or viewing HIM as an exhibit - well, him and Tracks that was.

The two Autobots stood in the large art gallery in downtown Paris at the launch of 'Automobile' - a series of paintings of various types of exotic, both real and fantasy, by a young French artist named Pierre Receau, who also happened to to be a friend of theirs. As such, it was only fitting that they were invited to attend the gala - that, and nobody else back at the Ark would be caught deactivated at something as wussy - as they said - as an art exhibition, even if it was about cars. Jazz would have probably come along, except he was currently at Ratchet's tender mercies.

"'Pardon moi, monsieurs," said a waiter politely and held up a tray with both hands, on which stood two long, Autobot-sized, flute-glasses filled with what seemed to be energon. "From ze gentleman in ze corner."

Tracks and Sunstreaker took a glass each, thanked the waiter, then turned to look at said gentleman. Pierre Receau raised his own glass of champagne in acknowledgement and began to head over to them.

"It seems the man of the hour has arrived," Tracks said, taking a sip of the energon. "By Primus! This is some good quality energon."

"Really?" Sunstreaker brought his glass up and took a quick sniff, brows rising as he took in the rich aroma. "Wow." He tasted a sample, feeling the rich liquid slide smoothly down his throat. "Yeah it is."

"I thought you would approve," Pierre said. "I had it especially made for the two of you."

"Do we want to know the technicalities?" Sunstreaker asked, taking another sip.

"Mon ami, you forget, I understand cars, hence the purpose of this exhibition," the man replied. "I hope you are enjoying the simple hospitality I have to offer."

"I'd hardly call this simple," Tracks said. "This is all quite grand, even by Cybertronian standards."

"Ah, merci, merci, I am flattered," replied Pierre with a laugh, then looked back as someone called his name. "Ah, pardon moi, I need to take care of some public relations with the press. Tracks, would you care to accompany me?"

"I'd be delighted to," Tracks replied. "That ok Sunny?"

"No problem," Sunstreaker said. "I'll just go back to enjoying the energon."

The man bowed and they left him to himself. Sunstreaker sipped his energon carefully, trying to figure out what it was exactly that made it taste the way it did. There was basic energon obviously, but mixed with what? An oil-based liquid perhaps, and something else he just couldnt put his finger on. His thoughts were interrupted however, by a touch to his leg.

"Ooh la la." A young, raven-haired woman stood beside him, dressed in a sunset-yellow evening gown. "How exotic. Are you sure you're not one of the exhibits too? You're quite a fine specimen."

Sunstreaker looked down. "Thanks, but no, I'm not an exhibit."

The woman studied him for a moment all the same. "Italian." She took a sip from her own glass of wine. "I've heard Italians give good rides." She looked coyly at him. "Dont suppose you would care to prove that theory correct?"

"Madamoiselle." Sunstreaker drained his glass and gestured to the door. He'd be fragged if he was going to let Tracks have all the fun. "I'd be delighted to.".


	19. Greedy

Slash/Twincest... Sunstreaker awaits Sideswipe's return on a rainy afternoon.

**Greedy Sunstreaker**

They should have just called it punishment and been done with it. Taking Sideswipe away for one whole month on a mission had been nothing but pure torture for the twin left behind and by the time the red mech was due back, Sunstreaker had grown restless to the point where if he stayed in the Ark any longer he might have just killed someone - most notably Cliffjumper. So here he was standing around in the rain a few meters from the Ark, waiting for his brother to arrive and hoping he'd return intact.

With a rumble of engines, a convoy of vehicles came up the small rise. Sunstreaker stood by the side of the path ignoring all but the red Lamborghini that brought up the rear - scratched, chipped and dented, but otherwise whole.

Seeing his brother waiting for him Sideswipe transformed and all but collapsed into his waiting arms. Sunstreaker's lips were on his instantly, kissing him hungrily as he gently supported his brother's tired frame. Sideswipe kissed back with less vigor, but with no less feeling as Sunstreaker led him off the road and into a clump of small trees.

"Do you... want.. something?" Sideswipe asked, even as Sunstreaker softly nipped at a lip, then gently kissed off the energon that bled from it. "Or... mmm... are you just... glad to see me?"

"Both," Sunstreaker purred against his mouth. "I want you."

He backed the red mech up against a tree-trunk and pressed his lips to a sensor on Sideswipe's neck, making him whimper slightly as he trailed his hands up the smooth red, black and white armor.

"Oohhh Sunny... please... keep doing that," Sideswipe moaned softly. "So good.."

"I intend to," Sunstreaker purred, mouthing the other's neck sensor again. "Primus, missed you so much." His fingers dived between folds or armor, eager to get at the sensitive circuitry beneath and touch them.

"Missed you too, Sunshine," Sideswipe replied, gasping at the surge of intense pleasure that ran through him, even as the rain water ran down his frame, replacing the heat with a comforting coolness. "Mmm... right there bro..."

Sunstreaker's hands moved into his armor as he spoke, seeking out and caressing sensitive circuitry beneath the folds of metal, even as he nibbled gently on Sideswipe's neck.

"Dont leave me like that again bro," he murmured softly, lips brushing against the sensor.

"I wont." Sideswipe's voice was a shaky breath as he arched his head back. "Just... please... touch me more...". He pressed up against Sunstreaker, trying to rub his sensors against the other's fingers. Anything to feel that glorious pleasure again.

The yellow mech began to gently push him down onto the grass, his hands and mouth still roaming greedily over that twin red and black body. He'd been wanting the red Lamborghini for weeks and now he was going to have him, all of him...


	20. Daring

Non-slash... Shopping can be a dangerous past-time, just ask Sunstreaker..

**Daring Sunstreaker**

"You've got to be kidding me." Sunstreaker looked at his twin with wide optics. "No fragging way."

"Why? Scared?" Sideswipe asked him.

"N-No. I'm not scared, its just... have you SEEN what's in there?"

"Yeah I have, and thats why I'm telling you, we need to go in there."

"Isnt there anywhere else we can go instead."

"Uh-uh. This is the only place, and you DO want to give Ann something nice for her wedding dont you?"

"Well yeah, but isnt this a little extreme?" Sunstreaker squirmed uncomfortably.

"Nope. C'mon Sunny, do this with me, I cant go in there alone, and neither can you, be a little daring for once. Are you with me?"

Sunstreaker sighed. "Alright." He took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, lets do this."

"After you Sunshine." Sideswipe pushed him forward.

"Frag you," Sunstreaker replied and stepped inside.

A salesgirl immediately met them at the door and stared up at them in awe for a moment. After all, it wasnt everyday the Autobot Twins walked into a store and asked to buy women's swimwear and lingerie. It elicited more than a few giggles from the mainly-female staff.

"Can I help you... uh... gentlemen?" she asked them.

Sideswipe meanwhile couldnt seem to find his vocalizer, which left Sunstreaker to do the asking. He made a mental note to beat his brother soundly after this.

"We... uh... need something for a girl," he said.

The salesgirl was obviously trying not to smile. "We have small, medium and large sizes. Which range would she fall into?"

"Uh... medium, definitely," Sunstreaker replied. "Something nice, no frills or anything too flamboyant."

"Alright. Cup size?"

Sunstreaker balked and Sideswipe nearly choked. "What?" they chorused.

"What do cups have to do with anything?" Sideswipe asked.

As a few of the women burst into peals of laughter, Sunstreaker wished he could just melt into the ground. Sideswipe was SO dead when they eventually got out of here. He cleared his vocalizer.

"She means these, honey," one of the older women said, jiggling her impressive bosom.

The Twins had the decency to blush, or at least the closest thing to blushing that they were capable off.

"Ann's not THAT bouncy," Sideswipe said softly.

"Just shut up and help me get this over with," Sunstreaker growled.

...Some time later the Twins finally left the store, a pretty yellow bikini and deep red lingerie carefully stored in their subspace pockets.

"THAT was scary," Sideswipe said.

"Just.. just shut up," Sunstreaker said. "I am NEVER going shopping with you EVER again, do you hear me? Dont you dare even suggest it!"


	21. Exploring

Non-slash - Sometimes you can find the nicest things in the most unlikely of places.

**Exploring Sunstreaker**

"Are you done yet?" he asked as Bluestreak stopped to look at yet another display window.

"Oh.. uh.. almost, just looking at these cars, I mean look at them, they're so detailed and accurate. Hey, do you think they'd have replicas of us inside? Wouldnt that be cool? You could have a mini-version of yourself to display around. It'd make a good gift for someone dont you think? What about Sideswipe?"

"He'd probably break the thing," Sunstreaker replied, idly looking around the area they were in as he waited for Bluestreak to finish oogling. That was when he spotted the lane leading off the main road to a more back-alley area where things looked alot more rustic than the pristine cleanliness of the city. "Let's have a look here."

Bluestreak looked up. "Huh? Where?" Sunstreaker was already walking. "Hey! Wait up!" He ran to catch up with the warrior.

Together they strolled through the narrow lane and stepped into a neighborhood littered with quaint little stores and shop-houses. Bluestreak's optics widened. Sunstreaker himself looked around in amazement. Everything looked as if it came out of the pages of a history book.

"Look at this place," Bluestreak said, for once short of words.

"Yeah, pretty neat," Sunstreaker replied, his own attention distracted by a large warehouse. "I'm gonna have a look in here alright, you be ok by yourself for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, there's still a lot I wanna see out here," the gunner replied.

The yellow mech headed into the warehouse, which thankfully had a high roof so he was able to stand comfortably. Inside, he soon discovered as he looked around, was a veritable treasure trove of artefacts from decades gone by. Carefully he picked up a beautiful hand-crafted windmill and looked it over, blowing gently on the sails to make them turn, and was surprised when they spun quite smoothly. Before he knew what he was doing, he headed over to the counter to pay for it. The kindly old man there looked up at him for a moment, then smiled and began wrapping the windmill up in some brown paper.

"A gift?" he asked.

"Yeah, for my brother," Sunstreaker replied, crouching down. "He's uh... not well, so I thought this would cheer him up a bit."

"Its a good choice. Are you an artist?"

"Huh? How did you know?" Sunstreaker asked, slightly bewildered.

"You have some paint on your hands." The old man turned to the shelf behind him, then held up a stunning watercolor and oil painting of a field full of brightly colored tulips with an old brown windmill in the background. He began wrapping that up as well. "On the house."

"I.. uh.. thank you," Sunstreaker replied, carefully subspacing the items and paying the man.

"You're welcome. You have a nice day now."

Once outside, Sunstreaker rejoined a rather exhausted Bluestreak and they made their way back to the main road. As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, none other than Optimus Prime himself came rumbling down the road. He slowed when he saw the two mechs.

"You two look tired," he said. "Want a lift?"

"That'd be nice," Sunstreaker said.

"Thanks Prime," Bluestreak added as Prime opened the back of his trailer for them to climb in.

"Anytime," Prime replied as he shut them in and began driving again. "What have you been doing anyway?"

Sunstreaker leaned back with a smile. "Exploring."


	22. At The Beach

Non-slash... Some of the Autobots are invited to Hawaii, but Sunstreaker's not feeling very sociable

At The Beach Sunstreaker

He walked down the shoreline, feeling the waves lap gently at his ankles as his feet sank slightly into the wet sand, and the balmy evening breeze blow lightly against his armor. The sun was setting farther on the horizon and cast a warm golden glow on his yellow armor.

Back in the distance he could hear the sound of calypso drums and whiffs of tribal singing from the party the locals were having to welcome the Autobots to Hawaii. The others were probably being greeted right about now, and he should have been there with them enjoying the festivities, but he wanted some quiet time to himself.

Then he stopped walking and just stood looking at the horizon.

"Arent you coming to the party?" a little voice asked.

Sunstreaker turned back and saw a little local girl standing on the beach, a few feet away from him. She wore the traditional deep pink top and grass skirt, and had pretty red and yellow flowers on her head of black hair, and around her neck, wrists and

ankles. She held another bundle of flowers in her hands.

"I'm not the socializing type," he replied.

"What does sosh.. sosho... what does that mean?" the girl asked.

"I dont get along too well with people," he said. "And most people dont like me either. Besides, its nicer out here."

"Here in Hawaii, we're all one big ohana," she told him. "A family, and family means nobody is left behind or forgotten. That includes you."

"And you're my family," said a new voice. Sunstreaker looked up to see Sideswipe strolling towards them, a similar garland around his neck. "My only family. Come to the party with me?"

Sunstreaker sighed and looked at the girl. "Do I have to wear a garland too?"

The little girl smiled and stretched out the bundle of flowers to reveal another garland. Sunstreaker sighed again and knelt, and she reached up and managed to slip the flowers over his head. Sideswipe reached and helped pull his brother back to his feet, smiling.

"Follow me," the girl said, beckoning them after her. "Oh and by the way, my name's Lilo."

The brothers set off down the beach after the human.


	23. Bath Time

Non-slash but warnings for self-pleasuring all the same... In the cold of the North, a hot-spring is a welcome sight, especially for a tired, dirty and lonely Sunstreaker

**Bath-Time Sunstreaker**

Long days and freezing cold weather did not a happy Sunstreaker make. It was past midnight when the combat team returned from their voyage to the North Pole and touched down at their temporary Alaskan base, and Sunstreaker was feeling every bit of the sub-zero temperature. Tired from the fight, and channeling what little energy he had left to his internal systems to keep them from freezing over meant that his armor and the rest of his exo-structure were icy cold.

He shivered slightly, causing his armor plates to clatter against each other as he stood around outside, waiting to be assigned a resting space within the base. With all that was going on between the humans and the group of Autobots, one lone warrior was easily forgotten.

"If you're cold you might wanna try the hot-springs around the corner from here," said one of the duty-guards.

Sunstreaker looked down. "I'm waiting..."

"...For quarters? Dont bother. It'll take a while for them to get through all the red tape. Might as well go warm up first."

Oh what the heck, he thought, anything was better than just standing out here and freezing his manifolds off, and it would give him a chance to be clean again.

"Thanks," he said and walked off to find the springs.

It didnt take all that long, what with all the steam being given off. Passing the ones used by the humans, he headed to the deeper pools and found one deep enough to submerge an Autobot his size upto the shoulders. With a tired sigh he lowered himself into the comfortingly warm water, sat down and carefully leaned back till he was submerged upto his neck. Oh yeah, this was good - very good.

He shut his optics for a while, relishing the warmth and feeling the chill slowly leave his armor as he began to rub himself down, ridding himself of a few dirt smudges that marred his otherwise pristine paint-job. Primus, this was slagging good. So this was why some humans liked to indulge in spas. The warmth encircled him like a lover's embrace, touching his body gently and soothingly, and his hands twitched, fingers slowly trailing up his thighs.

Hmm... it seemed his warm lover was starting to make his sensors crave some attention. There was no harm in it, he supposed, after all there was no one to watch him except the moon and the stars.

His hands rubbed against his thighs again and he shuddered slightly, squirming just a little as he touched his hip-plates next, feeling the warmth ease some of the stiff ache in his legs. Then he brought his hands up, trailing his fingers down his neck and throat to his glossy yellow chest-plate, caressing the metal gently, lover soothing the pain of a blow he took earlier. He could almost feel invisible hands creeping between his plating to reach tired, cold circuits.

Slag, did it feel nice...Touching his body gently again he detached a few pieces of armor and placed them on the ground beside his head, giving him better access to his pleasure sensors. He whimpered softly as his lover guided his hands to his mid-section, feeling a jolt of pleasure run through his body, all but purring as he stroked a few seams that were particularly sensitive. Oh please, more, he begged.

Hands crossed over his body. It seemed the lover knew just what he wanted as the warmth stretched its gentle fingers to caress more sensitive areas. He brought his left hand up to touch a seam on his right shoulder, while the fingers of his right hand gently played over a seam on his left side.

"Oohhh... slag!" he half-gasped, half-cried out.

His body arched into his touches, the sudden surge of extreme pleasure making his whole body quiver, lover encouraging him on and urging him to touch himself again, to revel in the pure ecstasy - which he did, and gladly. Hands - both his and his lover's - explored his body, now exposed in some places, stimulating pleasure spots till he finally moaned through a sensory climax.

His comm.link chirped. Cursing slightly, he dragged his optics online again and answered it.

"Where the frag are you?" came Ratchet's cranky inquiry.

"I... uh... taking a bath," Sunstreaker replied a little breathlessly. "They said my spot wasnt ready yet."

"Well it is now, so get your aft back here."

"Y-yeah r-right away."

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked, voice just a little concerned.

"Fine!" was the quick reply. "Just fine, I'm on my way." He cut the connection.

Reluctantly, he sat up and re-attached his armour, then stood and hauled himself out of the water, a resigned goodbye to his lover. Though maybe he should ask Wheeljack to do something with all that volcanic heat that lay beneath the Ark...


	24. Disheveled

Non-slash - Sunstreaker isnt always appreciated in his line of work, so Prime takes just a few minutes to tell him that he is.

**Disheveled Sunstreaker**

Optimus Prime looked over the small group of Autobots gathered in his office. All of them looked exhausted and slightly charred around the edges after another battle earlier that night, but none more so than Sunstreaker.

The usually pristine-looking yellow warrior was covered in soot and a number of scorch marks and burns adorned his normally-glossy yellow-and-black framework. Energon leaked from several abrasions and stained his armour. Dust and sand from the desert stuck to some of the dried patches of fluid, and here and there scratched areas of paint had started to chip and flake. All-in-all he looked like an outright mess.

"I know you're all tired, so I'll keep this short," Prime said. "I'm proud of you. We fought a tough battle today and we won, and I have all of you to thank for that. To show my appreciation, I am giving you all the day off tomorrow. So go clean up, get some rest and relax. Dismissed."

The gathered Autobots saluted and turned to go.

"Sunstreaker, may I speak to you alone for a moment," Prime said.

The Lamborghini sighed and turned to face the Autobot Leader. He was tired, and a mess, and he was going to let Prime know it. "Is this important Prime? 'Cause I'm really tired and I'd like to pay Ratchet a visit before I head to the washracks."

"I understand that." Prime came up and placed a hand on the mech's shoulder. "I know we dont always see optic-to-optic, but I want to thank you for what you did today. Your actions may have saved us all. I know I normally dont voice my appreciation to you and your brother as often as I should, only because I dont want it to look like I'm playing favorites."

"Anything else?" Sunstreaker asked.

Prime released him and stepped back. "No. That is all. Dismissed."

Sunstreaker saluted again and limped to the doors. Sideswipe was waiting for him outside, and the moment his brother stepped out, he immediately got under one arm to help him walk to the med bay. Sunstreaker gave his shoulders a squeeze in a silent 'thanks'.

"What did Prime want?" Sideswipe asked in concern.

"Wanted to say thank you," Sunstreaker replied tiredly. "Could've chosen a better time you'd think, I mean look at me. I look like slag."

"Slag or no, you're still my twin bro, and I'm proud of ya."

"Thanks. That means a heck of alot more to me than any thanks a Prime has to give."


	25. Exhausted

Non-slash - Even Sunstreaker gets tired now and then.

**Exhausted Sunstreaker**

The doors to the Ark's common room opened and Sunstreaker all but stumbled inside. Sideswipe was on his feet in astroseconds, running over to him and letting him lean on his shoulder. Sunstreaker did so gratefully.

"Thanks bro," he said tiredly.

"What happened out there? You look like slag," Sideswipe said.

"Heh, you should see the other guy," Sunstreaker commented.

"Who was the other guy?"

"Rumble and Frenzy. When we left, Soundwave was still going around picking up their pieces."

"But you're alright aren't you? You're not hurt or anything?"

"Naw, I'm fine, just tired."

Sideswipe led him over to a couch that was currently occupied by Bumblebee. The red warrior stared at the Minibot for a moment, before the other mech quickly got the message and vacated the spot in a hurry. Sunstreaker dropped into it with a sigh.

"Primus. I could sit here for a week," he muttered.

Sideswipe left him for a moment to fetch him a can of energon. When he came back, Sunstreaker was already half-asleep. Sideswipe sat down next to him and rested his brother's head on his shoulder.

"C'mon bro, drink up," he said.

Sunstreaker muttered something incoherent and shifted, trying to get comfortable leaning on the red twin. Sideswipe shook his head affectionately and placed the can to his brother's mouth. The yellow warrior raised his head slightly and took a few feeble sips then laid his head back down again.

"Aww bro, you didnt even drink half the can! You know that's not nearly enough for you! C'mon, have a little more."

When he got no reply besides the soft purring of an engine, Sideswipe looked down and found his twin sound asleep. With a little smile, he placed the can on the table next to him and carefully arranged his brother so he was resting comfortably on his lap.

"Rest well, Sunny," he murmured.


	26. KickAss

Non-slash - And then there are days when Sunstreaker is VERY GOOD at his job.

**Kick-ass Sunstreaker**

Violet and amber flashes lit up the landscape as the two races fought for control. To Sunstreaker, this would have been - as the humans said - just another day at the office, except for one very important thing. His brother currently lay hurt and in the care of the medic, and he was now gunning for the mech who'd been the one to injure him. Prime roared at him to stop, but his command fell on deaf audios; Jazz tried to grab on to him as he ran, he simply dodged the black-and-white's grasp. His mind was only focused on one thing. Megatron was his.

The Decepticon leader saw him coming and sneered. "Want to join your other half on the scrap heap do you, Autobot?" he asked mockingly. "Very well, I shall oblige you."

Just keep talking, Sunstreaker thought to himself, dropping and rolling as Seeker fire tore up the ground behind him. He flipped back up to his feet, noting the black jet that rose again, cackling. He heard a movement behind him and spun, his leg shooting out in a perfect roundhouse kick that sent Ravage sailing across the battlefield.

"Soundwave!" Megatron bellowed to his Communications Officer, as he transformed. "Prepare to receive!"

"Not THIS time, bucket-head," Sunstreaker muttered, using one of Sideswipe's more creative names for the Decepticon leader.

He lunged for the indigo mech and drove his shoulder into the Decepticon's mid-section, knocking him to the ground before jumping back up to his feet and kicking him savagely in the head. He looked up to see Megatron in gun form come sailing towards him, and caught him swiftly.

"Payback's a ray of sunshine," Sunstreaker said.

He turned, took aim and fired first at Skywarp. Fusion cannon energy shot out of Megatron's gun-barrel and hit the Seeker squarely. Scanning the landscape, he picked out more targets and brought them down with deadly accuracy. Finally he lined up Starscream in his cross-hairs and fired. The red and white jet screamed for a retreat and Sunstreaker hurled the gun away from him with all his might. Able to transform once again Megatron took to the air.

"This isnt over Autobot! I'll remember you when we meet again!" he roared and took a parting shot at the yellow warrior.

Sunstreaker back-flipped out of the way easily. "I'll be waiting."

"Whoa Sunny," Sideswipe limped up, leaning on Wheeljack's shoulder. "That was kick-ass bro!"

"Yeah, I know," Sunstreaker replied. "Because no one picks on you except me."


	27. WellShagged

Slash - Sunny and Bluestreak spend a night together

**Well-Shagged Sunstreaker**

Bluestreak pulled himself over using his elbows, and nestled close against the yellow warrior's side. Sunstreaker had just enough presence-of-mind left to register his presence and drape a tired arm around the younger mech's shoulders. Kid had done good tonight.

Bluestreak himself though, looked a little worried. "Are you alright? That wasnt too much for you to handle was it, 'cause I was only doing what you asked and I thought I was doing everything right. Did I do everything right?"

"You did well Blue," Sunstreaker replied softly

The gunner raised his head and looked at the warrior for a moment. The other mech's optics were dark, indicating that he was half asleep. His perfect face was almost peaceful, but Bluestreak knew better, though he wondered why Sunstreaker had allowed him the privilege of being the ministrator.

It felt good though, to have that beautifully contoured yellow body writhing under his touches; that rich, semi-deep voice moaning his name and all but begging for more. It felt good to be the one who had driven Sunstreaker to a sensory climax.

"Oh, well I'm glad I did. I was kinda nervous that I wouldnt meet your standards or something so you have no idea how.."

"Just... shut up Blue."

"Ok, shutting up, right away. Dont want to disturb your sleep or anything and-"

Sunstreaker reached up and gently pulled the gunner's head down, silencing him with a soft kiss, before he slipped into recharge. "Just shut up."


	28. Playing With Kids

Non-slash - A little boy gets a very special visit.

**Playing With Kids Sunstreaker**

Sunstreaker knocked gently on the door frame and peeped into the room. "Hey kid. You doing alright?"

The little boy raised his head and looked towards the direction of his voice, his lips curling into a broad smile. "Sunstreaker! You came!"

"Made a promise didn't I?" Sunstreaker replied, as he entered the room and sat beside the boy's bed. "I got something for you."

The boy sat up straighter. "Oh? What is it?"

Sunstreaker unspaced a box of Lego. "Lego's Pirate Ship set. Said you liked ships and boats and stuff right? Thought maybe we could build it together today. What do you say?"

"I'd love to! You'll help me wont you?"

"Of course. I'm not due back for a good few hours anyway."

Boy and Autobot got to work, spreading all the pieces of Lego out on the bed and slowly but surely began putting them all together, Sunstreaker stopping his own work every now and the then to guide the boy's hands to the correct pieces and places, the warrior's own hands as gentle as they had ever been.

Finally, as evening drew to a close, Sunstreaker picked up the flag, placed it in the boy's hand, then guided it to the top of the mast where the boy placed it in.

"And we're done," Sunstreaker said.

"How does it look?" the boy asked.

"Beautiful."

The child then stretched out his hand and touched Sunstreaker's face, running his small fingers over the contours, and carefully touching his mouth and optics.

"I think you're beautiful too," he said. "I can feel it."

Sunstreaker smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

At that point, there was a soft knock on the doorframe and a nurse came in. Sunstreaker gently ruffled the boy's hair, mindful of the bandages over his eyes, and stood.

"Time for me to go. You take care alright?"

"I will," the boy replied, waving in the direction of Sunstreaker's voice. "Thanks for the gift. Come see me again soon ok?"

"That's a promise, kid."


End file.
